Endless Nights: La historia de Jasmine Rodgers
by Ili Chan's Files
Summary: Jasmine descubre un nuevo mundo... que estaba oculto en este mismo. La obscuridad escondida tras la verdad. Realmente es mi primer Fanfic, ojala que sea de su agrado(alavanza)ñ.ñ
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo

¿Cual es nuestro propocisto en esta vida?... una pregunta que a pasado por la mente de cuelaquier persona.¿quien fue el que tomo la desicion de que uno viviera en este mundo, que hace que este aun vivo en esta tierra? Oajla que hubiera respuesta para todo, seria mas facil la vida...

Para mi, en cierta forma... ya ha sido contestada, la simple y sencilla razon del por que me quierian en esta vida... para renacer luego en otra completamente distinta. Esta es mi historia... la historia de que se podria decir mi vida. Tanto en la luz, como en la obscuridad eh andado, de los muertos y de los vivos me he alimentado, Y del sol me he favorecido... y de la luna debo de seguir... ya que no hay opcion alguna... para esta nueva vida... que aun continua y no parece parar.

Vampire The masquerade.

The Endless nights

Por : Myrna Ilean

Mi segundo Renacer. La Historia de Jasmine Rodgers.

Algunos a la vista me ven como si fuese cualquier otra chica normal, era estudiante de 6to semestre de Prepa, ya por salir, tan deseosa como cualquier. Gran atleta en cierta forma, pertenecia al equipo femenil de Beisball, la mejor bateadora en definitiva. Tiena las misma broncas que cualquier otra chica de 18 años.

Vivia en Mac Allen Texas, luego me mude a Monterrey mexico a mitad de la preparatoria, en ciarta forma odiaba este extraño pero calido lugar, las montañas que rodaban la ciudad eran imprecionantes, pero hasta cierta forma extraña mi anterior hogar, ya ahora en el ultimo semestre de preparatoria ya le habia agarrado el sabor a estas tierras arenosas y en extremo calor y frío, ahi fue donde entre al equipo de Beisball, pero en fín... de esto no trata mi historia.

Mi primer encuentro con estas creaturas tan extrañas de la vida nocturna fue efectivamente una noche de invierno, era noviembre y recuerdo que llovia haciendo que el ambiente se comvirtiera en triste. Mientras que permanecia en mi habitacion empeze a mirar por mi ventana que daba hacia la calle del frente, la lluvia era delicada como pequeñas pelusas; aquella noche vestia un pantalon de mezclilla negro con un sueter gris que me quedaba un tanto grande, pero aun asi siento la calidez que me otorgaba aquel día.

Me quede mirando por un largo rato hacia afuera, sola, recuerdo que aquella noche estaba sola en mi habitacion, mis padres se habian ido a un evento de la compañia donde trabajaba mi padre. Segui y segui mirando aburridamente hasta que , bajo una luz mercurial de luz amarillenta deslumbro a una persona, no la habia notado, era un chico de cabello obscuro, usaba ropa negra, pero lo que no puedo olvidar era su gabardina de piel negra abierta, traia unas gafas obscuras y un cigarrillo casi finalizado, su cabello obscuro era algo revoltoso, su piel en extremo de color blanca. Me quede mirandolo por un momento, el me sonrio, ya habia notado mi presencia, el se quito las gafas, tenia ojos claros, pero por que estaba tan lejos no note bien su color... El levanto la mano y me saludo a lo lejos, me quede parada algo extrañada, fue cuando me aleje de la ventana y voltee para otro rumbo... cuando volvi a ver donde estaba... ya habia desaparecido. Al principio no sabia quien o que era... pero un extraño presentimiento me advirtio de que no seria la ultima vez que me veria la cara con el.

Una semana paso, una noche fría y humeda denueva vez, estaba acostada, vestia una blusa para dormir de color blanca de tres cuartos y un shorts ya que tenia algo de calor apesar de los 9 grados centigrados, aun asi estaba tapada a medias con uan colcha gris, eran las 12 am, y fue cuando repentinamente escuche un grito, abri mis ojos, escuche como alguien corria por las escaleras rapidamente y como esta caia fuertemente, luego el grito de mi padre me soprendio, como si lo estuvieran ahogando, me levante de mi cama lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno, tome mi bate de beisball, y me acerque lentamente a la puerta tranquilamente,fue cuando escuche voces, de otras 2 personas... no entendia que decian, ya que hablaban en voz baja, y luego bajaron lentamente por las escaleras.Me detuve frente a la puerta, la abri con extrama precaucion, las luces estaban apagadas. Respiraba agitadamente pero en lo menos ruidoso que se podía, amine hacia las escaleras, fue cuando pise algo humedo y calido... no le preste atencion y segui bajando, empeze a escuchar a alguien, como una respiracion muy agitada pero grave... fue cuando baje hasta ver la sala... y mi sopresa fue tal que deje caer el bate al suelo.

Frente a mi un extraño bulto estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerque a el... pise denueva vez esa extraña consitencia una vez mas, fue cuando porfin vi con claridad... era el torso de alguien, despedazado... era... mi padre, o lo que quedaba de el. No pude gritar, mi miedo era tanto que me dejo sin voz alguna, fue cuando vi una sombra acercarse desde la sala principal,un hombre de cabello largo y cafe aparecio , en sus brazos tenia a mi madre... la dejo caer, parecia blanca y sus ojos estaban en blanco tambien.

Me quede inmovil, el se acercaba lentamente hacia a mi, reaccione en el momento y sali corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, donde habian dos hombres, me detuve en seco e intente llegar hacia la puerta trasera, fue cuando alguin me tomo del brazo y me lanzo hacia la mesa de la cocina, cai sobre ella... Perdi conocimiento de todo, no recorde que habia pasado despues de eso, fue un completo apagon para mi... En la obscuridad voces y risas sonaban en un volumen minimo, indiferentes, sin saber quienes hablaban... Repentinamente, recupere mi conocimiento repentinamente, estaba acostada en una cama, tenia sabanas blancas algo sucias, mire a mi alrededor, no estaba ya en micasa definitivamente... Me levante lentamente y camine por el lugar, el piso era de cemento, nada lo tapizaba; en las paredes no habia ventana alguna, y lo unico que hacia que el viento corriera era un escape o algo parecido pero ninguna luz entraba por ella, la recamara estaba pobremente alumbrada con una triste vela casi acabada.

-¿donde estoy? - me pregunte, busque alguna salida, una puerta, y la unica puerta estaba completamente cerrada, hacia aun frío, mas bien demaciado, no lo habia sentido hasta hace unos minutos, me sente en la cama, y tome las sabanas para abrigarme. Rato despues la puerta se abrio lentamente, no habia nadie, lo unico que hize fue saltar de la cama y arrinconarme, estaba temblando. De la puerta entro un chico, algo joven, vestia una chaqueta negra de tela corta, una camisa negra y pantalones de igual color, era de cabello corto y sus ojos eran como el de un animal salvaje... El se acerco a mi con pasos largos y luego me tomo del brazo sin decir palabra alguna y me llevo con el.

- ¿A donde me lleva? - dije con voz asustada, el seguia guiandome, sin mirarme y sin mencionar palabra alguna. Los pasillos de la casa eran anchos y obscuros, pero sin dificultad el me guio hasta la sala. Por todas partes no existia ventana alguna, solo escapes, pero el frio era insoportable, especialmente por que andaba en blusa y shorts cortos, y mis pies estaban descalzos.

Llegamos hasta la sala, habian unos sillones viejos y la chimenea estaba encendida. El me sento frente a la lumbre en el suelo, aun estaba temblando, trataba de permanecer paciente, mientras qu el tipo se sento en uno de los sillones polvorientos. Me quede mirando el fuego por unos instantes, y repentinamente escuche pasos acercarse, fue cuando voltee a la puerta principal, el hombre de cabello café largo y otro alto y de cabello rubio y amarrado en una cola de caballo, almbos vestian de negro...

- Señorita, se preguntara el por que de su llegada a nuestro humilde hogar- dice el rubio, el chico que me trajo se levanto de su asiento, mientras que el rubio se sentaba en su lugar.

- ¿por que?- dije con voz quebrada, el me sonrio, sus ojos eran azules claros.

- Creemos que tus habilidades seran utiles en cierta forma, para nuestro equipo selecto - dice el mientras que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Que me haran? - dije yo asustada, el sonrie mientras que ve de reojo a sus colegas.

- Te convertiremos... en una de nosotros querida niña - dice, se acerca a mi y de rodillas el me acerca a el abrazandome , estaba temblando en el momento, su repiracion se acelero, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, mientras que miro asustada al chico de cabello corto que me miro con una extraña tristeza y luego volteo la mirada, mientras el de cabello largo sonreia malevolamente mostrando sus dientes.

- Por favor.. no - dije asustada, el me mira a los ojos, y soprendida vi sus enormes colmillos, fue cuando me rompio parte de la blusa en mi cuello y me mordio... Al principio el dolor era in soportable, pero fue convirtiendose lentamene en cierto placer... y luego... sentia como me iva debilitandome poco a poco, todo se veia borroso... fue cuando me dejo caer,respiraba con dificultad, el me miro por un instante, se mordio la muñeca y luego dejo escurrir sangre en mi boca, y deseperadamente tome su muñeca y empeze a succionar fuertemente, el me la quito de mi boca en un movimiento rápido, un horrible dolor empezo desde mi pecho... era horrible, fue cuando senti que mi corazon dejaba de latir levemente... hasta por completo detenerse...

- Carlo, trae la bolsa de plasma rápido - dijo el rubio, Carlo era el chico de cabello corto, el corrio desesperado.

- No tardo Steve - dice el, Steve el chico rubio.

Fue cuando abri mis ojos, grite horriblemente, Steve me sostenia con toda su fuerza, y segun me contaron yo rasguñe su cara horriblemente, luego por fin depsues de 10minutos Carlo llego con tres bolsas de plasma, steve estaba ensangrentado de la cara, mientras que yo gritaba fuertemente, por fin me solto, y yo corri en mis cuatro patas hacia Carlo al ver tan deliciosas bolsas de sangre, el me gruño y se lanzo contra mi.

- Carlo trata de aplacarla - dice Steve - y Tu Jang, deverias de ayudarlo en alguna forma- Jang el chico de cabello cafe solo sonrio y vio como Carlo y Yo peleabamos duramente.

Yo me lanze una vez mas sobre Carlo hasta que el me tomo del cuello mientras que trataba de forsejear, el abrio una de las bolsas de plasma y me la virtio en mi boca, fue cuando tome fuertemente la bolsa hasta dejarla vacia, repentinamente sufri un desmayo... Fue cuando aprendi una nueva pañabra "Frenezi", es el estado de uno... cuando es creado y pasa por el " Segundo renacer", si no bebia suficiente sangre en el momento mi animal interior sale ferozmente hasta tomar una gran cantidad de sangre, y sentirme satisfecha.

Mi primera noche, tras un largo sueño desperte ya tarde en la noche, denueva vez sobre la cama, mire el techo y luego mire hacia mi derecha, ahy estaba sentado Steve, con una mirada seria.

- Jasmine, ahora eres una vampira, del clan Gangrel, creatura de la noche con espiritu de un animal...- dijo el, tras esa extrañorelato mi vida cambio de forma radical... muchas cosas serian distintas... empoeze una nueva vida en la cual existian mas males y miedos de los cuales un humano normal no podia saber... cosas que estan en todos lugares y que para los ojos de un humano serian fantasmas e historias de miedo apara antes de dormir. Ahora debia alimtarme de los vivos, sobrevivir a otros males como sonlos de los otros 12 clanes vampiricos y por aparte los magos, los hombres lobo... y sin mencionar a los Cazadores.

Aun asi no tenia otra opcion por el momento mas que volverme mas fuerte, ya que tengo una larga vida por delante.

Continuara


	2. Venganza

Vampire The masquerade.

The Endless nights

Por : Myrna Ilean

Mi segundo Renacer. La Historia de Jasmine Rodgers.

Capítulo 2: Venganza

El invierno paso, las nubes de nieve se fueron, y el calor primaveral empezo a dar sus efectos en el ambiente. Aun asi, este aun no se marchaba por completo, en ciartas areas del decierto, aun en las mañanas el frio era insoportable.

El grupo antitribu de Gangrel se habian mudado de aquella casa, ya se habian partido hasta una casa en el pueblo de Dr. Coss, el tipico lugar donde los lugareños eran parte narcotraficantes y alcoholicos, con un rio seco donde la lluvia caia tres veces en 2 años.

Los cuatro tomaron una de las casas abandonadas que estaba en la cima de un monte, donde ninguna parsona llegaba a visitar, pero estaba al pie de un cementerio pequeño. En si el tipico pueblo.

Jasmine aun estaba en entrenamiento, apesar de que 4 meses habian pasado desde su nacimiento. Jasmine parecia no adaptarse a esa vida nocturna, pero en si a los otros no le parecian que aun no actuara como era, odiaba atacar a las personas para beber su sangre, trataba de encontrar animales para satisfacer su sed,realmente no era acptable tan actitud tan rebelde asi que era siempre castigada por su desobedecer.

A carlo realmente no le importaba mucho eso, el intentaba de seguirle la corriente a ella ya que solo le gustaba estar en contra de Steve y Jang. Pero en fin, solo lo hacia por que la queria demasiado. A jasmine le gustaba entrenar para ser mas fuerte, pero aun asi habian veces por la noche donde ella permanecia quieta sentada en el porche empolvado mirando las estrellas, ella aun seguia teniedo un corazon de humano, apesar de que habia dejado de latir. Jasmine era demasiado especial como para lo que le sucedio, ella aun era una chica de 18 años, y en si... tenia muchos sueños los cuales nunca serian cumplidos.

Una de las noches ella se habia escapado del lugar para caminar por el pueblo, eran las 9 pm, ella se paseo por las calles y miraba a los pueblerinos como se le quedaban viendo de forma extrañados, ella solo seguia su camino... hasta encontrarse con un parque solitario, junto a un edificio abandonado, ella se subio a un columpio occidado, y empezo a balancearse, se quedo por un momento concentrada en solo ella y el columpio. Ella se levanto de el y luego camino hasta el edificio solitario, dentro solo habia una silla vieja caida, ella miro el techo, tenia un gran abujero, la luna ilumino el lugar... ella solo se sento en una esquina. Paso una hora, ya eran las 2 am... fue cuando escucho pasos, de una persona, esta entro por la puerta... era Carlo que parecia muy molesto, Jasmine solo bajo la mirada algo entristecida. Carlo se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado de ella.

- Los chicos estan muy enfadados...- dijo despues de un rato, Jasmine miro a Carlo.

- Lo lamento, no puedo estar en un solo lugar opr tanto tiempo- dijo ella, Carlo la miro.

- Despues de esto, ellos te castigaras encerrandote, por tres noches - dijo el, Jasmine se levanto.

- Como si me importara...- dijo ella, Carlo se levanto, y se puso frente a ella.

- Vamos, antes de que te vaya peor.- dijo el, mientras que empezo a correr, Jasmine lo siguio detras.

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa, afuera en el porche estaban Steve enfurecido, Jasmine se acerco a el, el la miro con los ojos en amarillo y brillaban de ira. El alzo la mano y le dio una cachetada dura que la lanzo al suelo, y luego el se inclino a ella y la tomo del cuello.

- Nunca vuelvas a salir, si lo haces una vez mas, te arrancare la espina y te cruzificare para quemarte a la luz del sol ¡ENTENDISTE!- grito el mientras que la lanza hacia la pared fuertemente, Jasmine cayo duramente al suelo, luego es recogida por Jang y lanzada al sotano de la casa.

Jasmine permanecio inconciente por dos noches, hasta que porfin se levanto, su cuerpo se habia curado, ella se levanto y se arrincono en una esquina del lugar, y se quedo ahi... hasta que la puerta se abrio, entro Carlo lentamente y al verla el corrio y la levanto, el la llevo hasta el segundo piso y la acosto en la cama.

Tras averse recuperado el entramiento empezo una vez mas y mas duro que antes. Al entrenarla en pelear ella era asotada, golpeada y luego ella debia curarse lo mas rapido posible. Fue hasta que un día Jang peleaba con ella y le penetro el estemago con su mano derecha, Jasmine perdio demasiada sangre, fue cuando ella perdio el control y entro en Frenezi una vez mas, y fue cuando ella mato a Jang destrozandolo en pedazos, y sin que alguien la detuviera, fue rato despues cuando ya habia bebido suficiente sangre cuando entro en razon, ella estaba en el porche cuando habia matado a Jang, estaba sobre su sangre, Jasmine se levanto y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañada en sangre, su herida habia sanado, ella vio los restos de el.

- que,.. que me paso?- dijo ella, Steve le puso su mano en el hombro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo lograste Jasmine, felicidades- dijo el, Jasmine solo se asombro.

Rato despues ella se cambio de ropa y al ponerse ropa interior ella noto algo extraño donde acababa su columna, lo que parecia ser una cola de color negro, Jasmine pelo los ojos y grito asustada. Jasmine se vistio rapidamente y corrio hacia la sala donde Steve estaba leyendo un libro antiguo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?- grito ella, Steve miro de reojo

- Es una cola -

- ¿QUE HACE UNA MALDITA COLA EN MI TRASERO?- grita ella asustada, steve volvio a su libro.

- Recuerda que cada vez que entres en "Frenzi" tu espiritu animal va retomando partes de ti, como en tu caso una Cola negra de Gato- el sonrio.

- Mi espiritu es un GATO?- dijo el mientras que examinaba su cola, que era la mitad de su tamaño. JAsmine se sento en el porche una vez mas, Carlo se sento a u n lado de ella.

- No te asustes, es algo normal...- dijo el, Jasmine miro a Carlo.

- ¿Cuanto llevas siendo Vampiro?- dice ella, Carlo se queda pensando

- Casi 10 años, tengo 35 años humanos - dijo el

- no eras tan chico como yo entonces, que mal- dice ella, Carlo se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda

- No te preocupes, creeeme que esto no es nada, trata de tomarlo como algo bueno - dice el, Jasmine Sonrie.

Los días pasaron, y una noche en particular ella se levanto, no vio ni a Carlo ni a Steve, Jasmine se levanto rapidamente, tenia puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca y en ropa interior negra, ella se talla los ojos y se estira de forma extraña, como la de un gato, ella camina hasta el porche.

-¿Steve? ¿Carlo?- grito ella, fue cuando un extraño aroma le dio, le parecio como a un perro o algo parecido, Jasmine siguio el olor que se hiba haciendo mas fuerte, y fue cuando tras la colina vio a un lobo de pelo negro, este la miraba y se iba ahcercando lentamente. Jasmine vio que este se iba acercando mas y mas. Este le gruño, Jasmine solo actuo como cualquier gato lo haria, ella corrio despavoridamente, el lobo la siguio, hasta que ella salto al techo de la casa, fue cuando ella vio a Carlo correr rapidamente.

-¡CARLO! - grito ella, pero repentinamente algo salto sobre el, una extraña creatura mitad hombre y bestia, un hombre lobo obscuro, Jasmine entro en shock al ver tal creatura tambien parada bajo la casa.

Jasmine salto por el lado contrario de la casa y salio corriendo por Carlo que estaba batallando con la bestia. Jasmine llego saltando sobre la fiera y rasguñandole la cara y los ojos, la creatura gruño ferozmente y la lanzo contra Carlo, el cae junto con ella.

-¡¡¡CORRE JASMINE!!!- dice el mientras que la jala, Jasmine corre con el.

TRas una larga corrida llegaron hasta el pueblo, donde ellos dejaron de perseguirlos.

Llegaron hasta la plaza principal en el centro del pueblo, Jasmine se acosto dentro del Kiosco en alto, mientras que Carlo se sentada en el suelo, el estaba herido de su pecho, tenia un garrazo que no cesaba de sangrar.

- Carlo,¿estas bien?- dice ella mientras que se acerca a el.

- Estare bien -la herida empezo a cerrarse, Jasmine lo mira.

- ¿DOnde quedo Steve'- pregunta ella, Carlo nego con la cabeza, y sin contestar el se levanta,

- Mas vale irnos de aqui, es territorio lupino...- dijo el mientras que empezaba a caminar bajando las escaleras - aparte aun es teprano, tenemos que irnos lo mas rapido posible para buscar refugio- dijo el, Jasmine lo empezo a seguir.

Ambos corrieron por la carretera lo mas rápido posible, ya que estando fuera de donde hubieran humanos estaban mas expuestos a los lupinos. Carlo y Jasmine llegaron hasta no saber realmente en que lugar se encontraban y ya eran pasadas de las 2am, faltaba aun muy poco... fue cuando ya estaban en el medio de unos cerros, en la nada, cercas de la carretera, y en un barranco una casa blanca de ladrillos casi entera estaba ahi... y al parecer abandonada, ambos subieron lentamente, sin temer de que encontrase lupinos, ya que estas regiones no son apatas para ellos. Subieron entre los arbustos, y por fin encontraron un pequeño camino de piedra para poder llegar a la pequeña casa.

Carlo abrio la puerta de un golpe, el lugar estaba en completo desorden y empolvado, este notenia ventanas algunas, habia un colchon en el suelo, una silla y unas sabanas tiradas y abujeradas, y por lo visto este fue alguna vez un hogar de algun vampiro de paso o algo por el estilo.

Entre ambos cerraron la puerta para que nadie entrase y para que descansaran en tranquilidad, y el día por fin llego, Jasmine y Carlo durmieron...

La noche llego, todo estaba callado, y JAsmine abrio sus ojos lentamente, ella se sento en el colchon, Carlo no estaba.

-¿Carlo?- Jasmine se levanto, y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrio, y al salir no vio a nadie. Jasmine entro en panico y empezo a mirar para todas partes intentando encontrarlo pero ni un ruido, ella empezo a caminar cuando repentinamente ella lo ve, tendido en el suelo...

-¿¿CARLO??- dice ella mientras que corre hacia el... efectivamente era el, lo volteo y lo vio ya bien, su rostro estaba intacto pero su ppecho estaba por completo abierto, faltandole una cosa... su corazon...

Jasmine lo abrazo fuertemente en Shock... Fue cuando escucho pasos tras ella, y voltea, tras ella estaba Steve... con la mano ensangrentada y con los ojos iluminados en amarillo.

- steve...- dijo ella con la voz quebrada, el no contesto.

- Largate niña, nunca fuiste de gran ayuda - dijo el mientras que le dio la espalda... Jasmine se levanto y empezo a andar en direccion contraria

a el, para seguir el camino que tenia Carlo y ella ya pensado. Jamsine siguio su camino, y juro que si algun día lo veia de nueva vez, le haria lo mismo, pero debia esperar para ser mas fuerte... y poder cobrar su venganza.

Jasmine corrio lo mas rapido que podía, hasta llegar a una llanura en la lejania... cayendo cansada, y hambrienta... temia que su ira se recobrara... pero debia seguir antes de que el sol llegara una vez mas...

CONTINUARA


	3. Endless Nights: Lobo Ciego

Vampire The masquerade.

The Endless nights

Por : Myrna Ilean

Mi segundo Renacer. La Historia de Jasmine Rodgers.

Capitulo 3: LObo Ciego

Jasmine seguia caminando entre la nada, aun con la blusa de tirantes enterregada y tambien con manchas de sangre de Carlo, junto con su ropa interior. Cansada trataba de buscar algun lugar donde hubieran animales fue cuando olio algo extraño cercas , como de gallina o algo por el estilo; su sentido del olfato aun no era muy preciso pero podía oler desde muy lejos.

Empezo a acelerar su paso, fue cuando vio a una extraña ave, ella se acerco lentamente para poder llegar y beberle su sangre, esta creatura tenia su cabeza bajo tierra. Jasmine salto a la extraña creatura mientras que esta asustada salta y empieza a correr rapidamente; jasmine le muerte su largo cuello, empezo a succionar su sangre hasta dejarla debil y que callera al suelo. Tras un rato de tan gran festin ella escucha aullidos de lobos, ella asustada empieza a correr hasta poder ver a lo lejos un rancho, ella empezo a correr mas rápido hasta llegar al lugar.

- Ah vamos Jasmine corre!!!- dice ella, llega a la barda y la salta pero cae de boca en la tierra, fue cuando dos grandes lobos llegaron frente a ella, Jasmine se asusto, mientras que tenia su cola entre las patas. Los lobos gruñian ferozmente contra ella sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Alejense de ella - dice la voz de una mujer, Jasmine estaba acostada en el suelo con la cabeza cubierta con sus manos temblando. Una mujer como de 30 años vestida de negro(blusa de manga larga y falda larga negra)usaba gafas obscuras,tenia el cabello castaño y corto. Ella se acerca a Jasmine.

- Levantate! - dice la mujer, Jasmine se levanta asustada, la mujer se acerca mas, y empieza a olfatearla. - Vampira eh - dice ella - hace mucho que ninguno se metia a mi rancho, ¿por que estas aqui niña?- dice ella, Jasmine estaba asustada.

- d..debia de ir a la ciudad,... mataron a mis compañeros... no..no sabia .. a donde ir - dice ella con una voz temblorosa.

- Una Gangrel de ciudad? jejejeje - dice ella en tono sarcastico.

- No me lastime por favor - dice Jasmine arrodillandose a ella ... Tras la mujer llega un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo de piel blanca vestido en pantaones de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca.

- Lina, ¿que encontraste en el corral? - dice el, Lina sonrie.

- Una pequeña gatita gangrel mi querido Hector - dice ella, Jasmine estaba asustada...

- Lo lamento!! por favor dejenme ir! - dice Jasmine mientras que empieza a llorar.

- Una gangrel que llora!! - dice Hector, el la toma del cabello y le levanta la cabeza - es muy joven - el la suelta, Lina se acerca a Jasmine mientras que se inca a su lado.

- Cuanto tienes de ser lo que eres niña?- dice ella en tono serio.

-3..meses - dice ella mientras que empieza a levantar la cara, al parecer Lina... era ciega.

- Te quedaras hasta que tengas fuerzas para irte - dijo ella mientras que la ayuda a lvantarse. - Hector asegurate de que se bañe y dale algo de mi ropa, que duerma en el sotano.- Hector se sorprendio.

Jasmine se baño y luego se puso un pants gris y una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande, luego fue encaminada hasta el sotano, donde habia una pequeña cama, con sabanas y una almohada. Estaba en completa obscuridad asi que no le hacia mal.

- LIna no puedo aceptar esto! - dice hector enfadado, Lina estaba tomando un te caliente en la cocina mientras que Hector la regañaba por traer a tal cosa a su casa.

-Se quedara, y luego se ira - dice ella, Hector se levanta de golpe.

- Sabes que la tribu no lo aceptara... esta encontra de las reglas lina... vendran y la acecharan hasta poder matarla... y luego a nosotro- dice el mientras que se va. Lina se levanto y luego se fue al telefono de la sala, ella marca un numero.

El día paso rapidamente, y la noche llego porfin, Jasmine se levanto. La puerta del sotano se abrio de golpe, Hector bajo.

- Es hora de trabajar - dijo el mientras que le entregaba mas ropa - cambiate y te veo en la cocina - el da media vuelta y se va. Jamsine se cambio, a un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa negra de tirantes, y unos tenis negros.

- Ojala que esto termine pronto - Jasmine subio por las caleras del sotano, ella se dirigio a la cocina. En ella estaba Lina comiendo su cena.

- Buenas noches - dice Lina.

- Bu.. buenas- dice ella - y hector? -

- volvera pronto - dice elina mientras que se lavanta y busca el refrigerador, y de el saca un gran frasco con un liquido rojo y espeso, - tu cena - dice ella mientras que se la sirve en un gran vaso. Jasmine toma el vaso.

- mm.. Muchas gracias!- jasmine se tomo todo el vaso.

- Trata de no acabartela, sera para esta semana - dice ella

- muchas gracias...- dice ella mientras que se levanta, Hector entra por la puerta del patio.

- Vamos niña Gato - dice el algo enfadado. Jasmine toma el vaso y lo lava, luego sale.

Hector estaba afuera, y a sus lados estaban los dos lobos. Jasmine trago saliba.

- No les temas, ya saben quien eres y que no hay peligro - dice Hector - y ellos seran tus maestros, te entrenaran al modo lupino - dice el

-lu..lupino???- dice ella asustada.

- Si, nosotros, Lina y yo somos lupinos Hijos de Gaia-dice Hector muy orgulloso.

Jasmine siguio a los dos lobos hasta donde habia una avestruz gigante en un corral. Jasmine debia de atraparla y tirarla, esa era la primera clase, en fin, Jasmine fue entrenada para poder tener mas velocidad, fuerza y destreza ya que estos animales eran bastante rápidos. TRas golpes, Caidas, heridas, pisoteadas, etc... Jasmine por fin revelo una gran cantidad de ira.

El ave estaba mirando fijamente a Jasmine, ya no le tenia miedo y le parecia hasta una creatura inferior, Jasmine se trono el cuello y miro a la creatura, luego esta empieza a correr contra ella, lo unico que hace es hacerse a un lado y tomar su cuello fuertemente, la creatura cae y Jasmine le rompe el cuello de un movimiento dejandola muerta. Jasmine se paro y escupio un poco de sangre de si boca. Hector sonrio.

- Parece que despues de todo no es tan inocente como se ve.- se dice.

Jasmine se encariño rápidamente con los dos lobos, jugaban hasta no poder y una vez durmieron con ella en el sotano. Era obvio que se iba a acoplar ya que los gangrels en su naturaleza tienen que estar en si con la naturaleza, pero a ella no le duro el gusto por tanto tiempo. El sabado en la noche un hombre llego, tenia el cabello largo y negro, de piel blanca y vestia una chaqueta blanca con cruzes rojas en las mangas, usaba pantalones negros y unas botas. Jasmine se encontraba juegando un rato con los lobos cuando el llego, no se percato tanto de su presencia.

Lina platicaba con el extraño hombre que pronto partio, en el momento Lina mando hablar a Jasmine.

Jasmine enseguida llego con ella, Lina parecia seria.

- Sientate porfavor- dice ella, Jasmine camina lentamente como gato regañado y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella. Lina le puso la mano es su cabeza.

- Jasmine, parece ser que prnto te iras... - dice ella, Jasmine se entristecio al escuchar la noticia que no deseaba escuchar.

- Pero... me gusta este lugar no tengo que irme...¿o si?- pregunta Jasmine a Lina mientras que recuesta su cabeza en las piernas de ella, Lina

suspiro.

- Pequeña, mi gente no admite que cuide a uno de tu especie, ni que lo tenga cercas ya que nos matarian a ambas... quiero que te vayas a vivir con los de tu propia especie... - dice ella mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza, Jasmine se quedo quieta.

- ¿cuando me ire? - pregunta ella.

- No lo se, pero sera pronto...- Para lina Jasmine se habia convertido en un peligro, apesar de su arapida adaptacion a la regios y el util que se hizo en ese lugar ya por casi dos meses que habian pasado rápidamente...la semana le fue muy poco para ella, pero aun asi tras los meses temia que Jasmine fuera herida o descubierta.

Jasmine luego salio al porche, miraba las estrellas, como los viejos tiempos, como cuando Carlo...

- Carlo...- dijo en voz baja, repentinamente Hector aparecio tras de ella y se sienta a su lado.

- Habra lluvia de estrellas ahora - dice el, Jasmine sonrie.

- ¿estas feliz de por mi partida verdad? - pregunta Jasmine mientras que baja la mirada.

- Realmente no, los que si seran ese par de tontos enamorados - dijo el refiriendose a los lobos.

Jasmine y hector se quedaron en silencio, viendo como las estrellas cruzaban el horizonte, hasta casi las 5 am. Jasmine se durmio a las 6 am.

Jasmine nunca se habia sentido tan en casa desde hace un par de su llegada a aquel lugar, no fue tanto el tiempo antes de que se acostumbrase al arduo trabajo, ella trataba de ayudar todo en lo que podía noche tras noche, pero su encanto desaparecio hasta una cierta noche, donde la luna llena brillaba en lo alto dle cielo.

Jasmine se levanto como cualquier otro día, ella se puso unos shorts de mezclilla negros y una blusa demanga larga negra, unos tenis viejos de color negro con blanco. Ella se estiro y luego comenzo a subir lentamente por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta ella noto algo en particular, nada, absolutamente ni un ruido se escuchaba al momento, algo extraño para las 8 pm, ella abrio concuida la puerta. Miro el lugar cuidadosamente, Lina no estaba cenado, ni hector regañandola como siempre... y ni si quiera los dos lobos...

Camino por la cocina, la sala, los cuartos de arriba... nada, todo parecia como si hubieran recojido y dejado. jasmine corrio hasta la cocina

para salir al patio, absolutamente solo.

- ¿Donde estaran todos?- se pregunto, hasta que repentinamente persivio un olor en particular... a Lina, ella empezo a buscar hasta allar una huellas dirijiendose hacia el monte, Jasmine miro el estrecho camino lleno de tierra suelta y a sus lados arbustos secos.

Jasmine decidio seguir tale huellas, tras un buen rato escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes de por detras d euna gran roca, ella camino sigilosamente hasta subir a ella. Detras de ella estaban Lina y Hector sentados frente a una gran fogata, juento a ambos estaban los lobos y frente a la fogata un enorme hombre cubierto con una capa bordada que no dejaba verle el rostro y sucia hablaba con ellos. Jasmine no parecia entender que pasaba, y al intentar acercarse mas para escuchar mejor ella resvala y cae tras el gran hombre.

Este gruñio y se quita la capa, Jasmine se soprendio al ver que era... un Gran Lupino Negro, Jasmine empezo a temblar. Lina y Hector se levantaron, sin acercarse mas. La creatura aulla y empieza a acercarse a Jasmine.

- Jasmine corre!- dijo Hector, fue cuando la creatura voltea a el. Jasmin porfin reacciono y salio corriendo asustada, no tenia idea de que sucedia. Corrio por el camino sin voltear detras de ella, tras tropiezos corrio aun asi, se rasgo su pierna pero no le importo ya que parecia mas asustada que otra cosa. POrfin pudo llegar a la granja de avestruces, corrio dentro de ella, se llevo de encuentro los bancos de la cocina, salto por la mesa y luego se detuvo, fue cuando volteo porfin tras de ella, olfateo rapidamente y pudo rastrear el olor de el endemoniado lupino fue cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente por el corralon de las avestruces mientras que estas corrias asustadas, Jasmine subio rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso...

Llego a una de las habitaciones, al entrar en el escucho un aullido que la ensordecio... al parecer ya estaba dentro de la casa... ella se levanto rápidamente, y vio una ventana, la abrio a patadas... gigantescos pasos cruzaban la cocina, Jasmine saco la cabeza por la ventana para ver por donde treparse, escucho un gruñido... y sin pensarlo dos veces ella trata de subierse al techo, desesperada se arrastro hasta llegar a el. Ella camino hasta el otro lado del techo, fue cuando escucho como la puerta era destrozada.

- no..no,nonononononono...- dijo ella asustada, repentinamente un gran lobo negro subio de un salto por donde ella habia subido... Jasmine se resbalo haciendo la caer de estomago casi cayendose de la casa. Los ojos amarillos brillantes no dejaban de verla, mientras que este gruñia ferozmente... a Jamsine se le erizaron los cabellos como los de un gato en defensa, el lobo trato de caminar un paso pero se resbalaba con frecuencia; Jasmine no podia negarse a atacarlo, ya que sus sentidos felinos la desbordaban ya que casi entraba en frenezi.

- Jasmine!!!! - grito Hector mientras que llevaba en la espalda a Lina, el iba corriendo rápidamente. Jasmine no presto atencion alguna ya que se habia lanzado hacia el gran lobo negro, ambos cayeron del techo, y una feroz batalla empezo.

Jasmine hacia sacado garras de sus manos y empezo a rasguñar sin piedad, mientras que el lobo le lanzaba mordidas amenazadoras. Fue cuando Hector tomo a Jasmine y la tomo por la espalda, y dandole un duro golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconciente.

- Ya no puedo arriesgarla mas! - grito Lina, ella camino hasta la sala. hector Cargo a Jasmine y la lleva al sotano para acostarla a dormir.

Lina cuelga el telefono, hector entra a la sala y la mira.

- Mañana se ira...no puede estar mas tiempo aqui...- dice ella mientras que se sienta en el sillon... - No puedo protegerla... mas... apesr de que se lo debo a ella - dice Lina, Hector se acerca a Lina mientras que le pone una mano en su cabeza.

- sabes que Jasmine no es la de aquella vez Lina - dice el

- Es algo que debo de hacer, y esta vez no me siento satisfecha... debo de protegerla... es algo que le debo - dice Lina...

Continuara...


End file.
